


Brutal Thoughts

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [8]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bullet Format, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, headcanons, very unorganized thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Compilation of all my headcanons, one boy per chapter





	1. Pickles the Drummer

I have a lot of thoughts about my red dread drummer husband

  * He’s the ultimate switch in bed
  * Like one night, he could be choking you with a belt and spanking your ass raw and saying the most degrading things
  * And the next night he’s wanting to take an 8 inch strap on up his ass missionary style so he can see your face and kiss you while it happens
  * Tends to dom more often than not, dude has so much pent up rage and sex is the perfect way to get it out
  * Really likes to humiliate you
  * Like damn
  * One time the two of you got heated in the living room late at night, and he made you walk back to the bedroom butt naked with his belt around your neck as a makeshift leash while he was fully clothed. Lots of Klokateers saw. It was awesome.
  * Handcuffs, whips, chains mounted to the ceiling, total submission from you, slapping your face and calling you a whore, leaving you tied up with a vibrator strapped to your clit for literal hours while he goes to record, spitting on you, KNIFE PLAY, he’s into it all
  * <strike>Omg please cut me daddy</strike>
  * Oh did I mention his daddy kink? And he’ll lose his shit if you call him master
  * He got a phone call from Seth trying to weasel more money out of him? He’s gonna have you in a collar and leash, hands tied behind your back and nipple clamps on as he pounds his dick into you so hard and for so long you have to use the safe word
  * Feeling like he has control over something is super important for his mental health after dealing with his family.
  * But!!!!!!!
  * But he also loves to be babied!!!!
  * Poor baby is starved for affection from someone he actually cares about (fuck you Molly)
  * Sub Pickles is the absolute cutest thing in the world.
  * He whines, a lot
  * He also begs surprisingly easily
  * Give this boy all the praise, he blushes real easy when you compliment him in bed and it’s literally the best
  * Lots and lots of body worship, constant reassurance telling him how good he’s doing, how beautiful he looks, how much you love him
  * Tell him how much you love him during sex. Just do it. He might cry
  * Tell him how much you love his freckles. Count the ones on his face during aftercare and he will be yours forever
  * Every once in a while he’ll want you to be super rough with him, but those are few and far between and he’s really gotta be in the right mood for it.
  * Soft femdom is more his thing
  * He’s up for trying anything in bed, just ask him first.
  * Always makes sure you’re satisfied (unless he drank too much and passes out during sex, which has happened, don’t worry he’ll make up for it in the morning)
  * Speaking of, be prepared for lots and lots of drunk and high sex
  * You don’t have to participate in the drug use, but he’d really like it if you did, it makes the sex that much more mind blowing when, y'know, both of your minds are blown
  * He loves loves loves being high for sex
  * Ecstasy, molly, psychedelics, anything that makes him feel good and tingly, he’s gonna want to fuck you for hours.
  * Not a requirement, obviously, but it’s a BIG bonus to him if you have piercings in sexy places; tongue, nipples, clit
  * Loves to strip you down to your panties while he’s still fully clothed and make you ride his thigh til you come
  * He will never, ever turn down a blow job from you, no matter the location or situation; funerals, hospitals, public restroom, behind a building, side stage hiding behind a curtain right before a show with literally thousands of people around
  * There may or may not have been pics leaked online of you swallowing his dick in an alley
  * He’s an exhibitionist so he high key loved the attention
  * Wanted to make and release a sex tape with you but Charles anticipated it and won’t let him
  * This doesn’t stop him from whipping out his phone and taking videos and pics of you during the act for his later personal use
  * Wants you to send him nudes all the time
  * Like you could legit just be sitting next to him chilling and he’ll text you wanting you to leave the room and take some nudes to send him right then
  * He’s too much I swear to god
  * King of dirty talk, both in and out of the bedroom. You’ll be hanging out with the rest of the band and he’ll lean over and whisper some filth in your ear in that god damn accent of his about how he wants to strip you right then and there and let the whole band watch as he makes you come for him And he’ll pull back and look at you with that damn sexy crooked grin and I just asdfghjj
  * For real tho, he’ll let any of his band mates watch him fuck you if they want
  * He’s def bisexual, so he’s had plenty of experience having a real dick up his ass and absolutely lives for it
  * Lots of threesomes and orgies, loves taking a dick while he’s in your pussy
  * Really likes to talk you up to the other person like you’re not even there when you’re having a threesome to embarrass you “Eat her pussy, I swehr it tastes like heav'n.” “Doesn’t she have the most perfect fahcking tits you ev'r seen?”
  * But don’t worry, he makes sure that the majority of your sexy times together are just the two of you
  * Despite some of his wilder kinks, of which there are plenty, sweet baby really cherishes the one on one time and the closeness of regular, lovely dovey missionary where the two of you can stare in each others eyes and whisper how much you love each other and really take the time to get lost in the moment together

I could go on and on forever, but I’m gonna stop here for now. Let me know if you want more!


	2. William Murderface

  * Let’s be honest, there’s a lot to unpack here with this guy
  * Underneath all the layers of bullshit bravado, is a man who just wants some love and acceptance
  * <strike>And some pussy</strike>
  * He’s such a tsundere, it can be really hard to get him to admit to liking anything that doesn’t seem cool or manly
  * But he’s a huge sub like 95% of the time
  * Loves loves loves when you dote on him
  * Dude will fucking _melt _from body worship
  * Tell him every single little thing you love about his body
  * And touch him_ a lot_
  * Like trail your hands over the area you’re talking about, whispering in his ear how much it turns you on to see him like this
  * He blushes and stutters and grumbles and averts his eyes and calls you a sap the whole time, but he absolutely lives for it
  * Loves when you take control and _take care of him_
  * This boy will be devoted to you forever for treating him like something to be cherished
  * But!
  * He also loves when you kick his ass in bed too
  * PEGGING
  * Call him a slut, a fuck toy, tell him the only thing he’s good for is being a dick to ride or an ass to fuck
  * Fucking loves when you use him to get yourself off
  * _Put his hands on your body when you ride him_
  * Ride!! His!!!! Face!!!!!!
  * **Spank him**
  * Please for the love of god bend this man over your knees and go to town
  * Will let you fist him if you ask, but won’t bring it up himself because it sounds too gay
  * And y'all already know he’s into knife play
  * It’s basically canon
  * Sweet, attentive aftercare is a must, even if he says he doesn’t need it, _he does_
  * Let him know how good he was, how lucky you are to have such a hot guy like him to fuck
  * But
  * But
  * BUT
  * The other 5% of the time?
  * You better fucking prepare yourself, bitch
  * Because he** will not** go easy on you
  * Dude’s got some serious unresolved anger issues, after all
  * And if he’s in the mood to be in control
  * _Or if you make him jealous _
  * Lawd, he will tear your ass up!
  * Not much into the bondage side of things, but will be real, real rough with his hands
  * Like you’re gonna have a fuck ton of bruises
  * Major hair pulling, if your hair is long enough he may even use it to choke you
  * And he **loves** choking you, loves the way his big, calloused hand looks around your dainty little throat, loves that you put so much trust in him to let him do that when he could kill you so easily like this
  * Really likes when you make a show of choking on his cock. Low key loves how your eyes water and your face gets red when he fucks your throat raw, and will lose his shit if your voice is hoarse after too
  * Yeah, he’s an asshole like that
  * But we all know it’s hot so its ok
  * Will ask you over and over to say who you belong to, who owns the pussy he’s fucking, who’s gonna make you come
  * Loves to fuck you from behind and pull you hair to make your back bend, it makes your ass look great and he can control every move you make
  * Speaking of ass, he fucking _loves_ anal
  * **And he eats the booty like groceries**
  * He’s gonna want to piss on you at some point, you don’t have to let him, but you should ;)


	3. Toki Wartooth

  * Toki is basically the “I can be your angle… or yuor devil” meme personified in bed
  * Let’s talk about the devil first because I’m feeling spicy
  * Y'all thought Pickles and Murderface had repressed rage they got out through sex?
  * It’s not shit compared to Toki
  * This boy fucking _owns you_
  * Like foreal got you a collar with “Property of Toki” engraved on the tag, which he has you wear every time he’s dominating you
  * Which is most of the time honestly
  * Boy is a total sadist, and loves to take absolute control over you
  * Its really therapeutic for him tbh
  * _**He is never the sub**_
  * Loves having you crawl on the floor and kneel at his feet
  * Speaking of feet, he will 100% step on you to hold you in place, especially when he’s fucking your throat
  * And you know that scene where he punches everyone?
  * _Yeah_
  * He’ll punch and slap you in the face and make you love it and ask for _more_
  * **Really** into bondage
  * Found out what shibari was and it changed his _entire_ _life_
  * Likes to really take his time tying the knots, kissing along your skin as he goes and telling you all the things he’s planning to do to you while you’re totally at his mercy
  * If you two have the whole day to just fuck around, he’ll go the extra mile and suspend you from the ceiling with the ropes he’s tied (because foreal tho that shit takes ages)
  * Fucking anal hooks!!!
  * He loves using them, attaching it to the ring of your collar and forcing you to stay bent and in the perfect angle to wreck your pussy or your mouth
  * Has a ton of toys, and loves to fuck you with Bad Dragon dildos
  * Loves the feel of double penetration, so he’ll slap one of those bad boys in your ass while he’s in your pussy and revel in the extra tightness it causes
  * Really likes to gag you too
  * PASTEL PINK BALL GAG
  * All his bondage gear for you is in pastels tbh
  * And he really _really_ gets off on you wearing full lingerie sets
  * You’re gonna live in baby blue crotchless panties 24/7 let’s be honest
  * AND FLASH THEM TO HIM WHEN THE REST OF THE BAND ISNT LOOKING
  * It’s a good idea to wear skirts or dresses because he will legit rip off your pants to get at that putang if you get him hot and bothered enough that he can’t wait
  * Which is surprisingly easy to do
  * He’s a glorious mix of being super receptive to flirting from his s/o, and having a really really high sex drive, so he’s raring to go at any time
  * Loves loves loves seeing his cum on/in you
  * Facials, covering your tits or ass, making you open your mouth to show him before you swallow, CREAMPIES
  * Loves to lay his head on your thigh and watch as his cum drips out of you
  * Like loves it so much he has an entire album of pics of your cum filled pussy on his phone
  * Sometimes he’ll even lick you clean and then kiss you for a cumswap
  * He’ll be mocking you for it the whole time too, even though he’s all about it
  * Fucking loves to call you a cumslut or a cumbucket
  * Will always want you to lick his dick clean after he fucks and comes in you, telling you not to waste a single drop of his jizz, then slap your face with his dick and call you a cumwhore after
  * He’s a tit man, could literally spend hours sucking at your nipples and groping your chest, no matter the size
  * He’s so strong and really flexible too, so he can hold you in all sorts of really _creative_ positions
  * **Standing 69!!**
  * He also loves to stand and hold you up with one of your legs on each shoulder while he eats your pussy
  * Which btw he loves eating pussy
  * Loves to overstimulate you with oral
  * Absolutely adores how you look when he’s finished with you
  * Covered in his cum, lips and nipples and pussy swollen and red, bruises and hickeys all over
  * You’re gonna be sore af after being domed by Toki, but it’s so worth it
  * _The mother fucking aftercare with this boy?_
  * Top notch
  * He’ll wipe you down with a warm cloth or run you a hot bath
  * Kisses all over your body, on every bruise and sore muscle
  * **Massages**
  * So.
  * Many.
  * _Cuddles!!!!_
  * Will hold you close and play with your hair and tell you how awesome you are
  * And not just in a sexual way either
  * He’ll go on for hours about how great he thinks you are, how much he loves and appreciates every little thing you do, pointing out things even you don’t notice about yourself
  * Like you legit have to tell him to stfu because he won’t stop otherwise
  * PLAYING VIDEOS GAMES TOGETHER WHILE NAKED IN BED
  * Loves to just hang out with you naked after having sexy times, and will get super irritated if anyone interrupts this bonding time
  * As much as he loves wrecking you in bed, he also adores sweet, vanilla love making too
  * He will really make you feel loved
  * Will cry if you tell him you love him during sex
  * Cries during love making a lot actually
  * Poor baby is so attention starved he just gets overwhelmed with emotions when experiencing true affection
  * HAND HOLDING
  * His back scars are super sensitive, both physically and emotionally
  * You can trace over them during sex, but it will make him cry every time
  * Usually in a good, overstimulated kind of way
  * But sometimes in a not so good way if it brings up a bad memory, and you’ll need to stop and console him
  * ESKIMO KISSES
  * Loves when you comb through his hair with your fingers while he’s fucking you nice n slow
  * Will hold you super tight and bury his face in your hair when he comes
  * Stays in you until he goes soft, he just loves to be physically connected to you
  * This boy is an absolute treasure pls cherish him


	4. Skwisgaar Skwigelf

  * Skwis is a tricky guy to pin down on what he would actually enjoy about sex
  * Because Skwisgaar fucking a groupie, and Skwisgaar fucking someone he actually gives two shits about are very different things
  * Sure, he’s a kinky bastard, and that doesn’t change just because he likes you
  * But if you’re lucky enough to have broken through some of those emotional barriers he has up
  * You’re in for a lot of sweet, slow love making
  * He’ll still fuck your brains out and blow your mind in lots of strange, interesting ways that you’ve never experienced before
  * But he’s spent so many years having super dirty, filthy, _emotionally distant_ sex
  * That vanilla sex is much more of a novelty to him than kinky shit
  * And he’s going to be happy to just _be with someone _without having the pressure to be perfect
  * Y’know how when you have sex with someone you care about, it feels a lot different than sex with a one night stand? That shit drives him** wild **
  * Dude is gonna play your body as well as he plays guitar
  * He’s super in tune to your every reaction, every little muscle twitch or change in expression or small noise you make he can decipher like a god damn WW2 code breaker
  * SO GOOD WITH HIS FINGERS LIKE WTF HOW???
  * And his damn mouth!!!!! Those lips are heaven
  * He is the smoothest mother fucker alive, and you better be prepared to have your pants charmed off literally and figuratively
  * He knows exactly how to touch you and what to whisper in your ear to have you fucking worship him as the sex god he is
  * And worship him you will, because this asshole loves having his ego stroked
  * It’s his biggest turn on
  * But it’s not as easy as you think
  * Compliments about his appearance and guitar skills don’t do it for him
  * If he wanted some lame ass generic bullshit that he’s heard every day for the past decade, he would just fuck a groupie
  * He wants you to tell him things he hasn’t heard before, or at least say it in a more creative way than some regular jack off would
  * Y’know, prove that you actually know him, and still want to fuck him
  * Because let’s face it that’s a big fucking fear he has, caring about someone and being rejected after he lets them in
  * He needs constant validation, both physical and verbal, that you actually give a shit
  * Poor baby has such abandonment issues
  * So he gets really turned on by you devoting yourself to him
  * And he wants you to give yourself to him, body and soul
  * He wants to own feel like he owns you during sex, but not in a in-your-face way like Toki does
  * Cums in you 
  * Every. 
  * Single. 
  * Time.
  * It’s low key a sign of ownership
  * Sex with him is gonna be really intense a lot of the time
  * EYE CONTACT
  * Dude will fucking_ devour_ you with his eyes
  * He’s hungry for that emotional connection
  * _BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
  * You gotta turn the tables on him sometimes too!!!
  * Let him know that while he may he own you,**_ you own him too_**
  * _Be rough with him_
  * One night stands usually don’t have the nerve to, they get so caught up that they’re fucking_ Skwisgaar Skwigelf _that they let him do whatever he wants
  * And he’s honestly a damn brat because of it
  * So you gotta put him in his place
  * Take control away from him
  * Make him lay there and take it as you fuck him
  * Have him kneel in front of you, grab a fistful of that luscious hair and make him eat your pussy with those perfect lips until you’re satisfied
  * EDGE HIM
  * Leave him hanging without getting him off!!!!!!
  * Who else would have ever dared to deny him his release?
  * Make him crawl and beg on hands and knees for you to allow him to cum
  * _Forbid him from masturbating, and make sure he sticks to it_
  * Make him experience sexual frustration before you give him what he wants! He’s not used to it, so it’s gonna drive him _insane_, and he’ll respect you for it tbh
  * Even if he doesn’t admit it out loud, you’ll be able to tell by his actions_  
_
  * Dude is gonna be putty in your fucking hands, trust me
  * He’s a lazy fuck, so aftercare isn’t gonna be the best
  * Mostly just cuddles, or laying next to him while he noodles around on his guitar
  * It’s actually super comforting, tho
  * Just laying and listening to him play, basking in the afterglow to the sounds of his guitar

This turned out way less kinky than I expected it would what with it being Skwis, but whatever, I still like it


	5. Nathan Explosion

  * This man is 300lbs of daddy material
  * Big hands and a big dick
  * Both of which he will use to absolutely dominate you
  * HELLO SIZE KINK
  * Loves how big his hands look on your smaller body
  * And his fingers are soooo thick, they will stretch your pussy in the best mix of pain and pleasure
  * He loves to shove them in your mouth after he fingers you to make you taste yourself
  * Spends **a** **lot** of time on foreplay
  * Like you’re gonna have to cum multiple times before he even thinks about fucking you
  * Whether that be from his fingers or his tongue, or both
  * And all his talk about not liking to go down on chicks is total bravado
  * Because he will eat pussy like his life depends on it
  * Like for real he gets _soooooooo_ into it
  * Grips your thighs with those big hands and makes them stay spread wide when they start to shake so he can suck on your clit until you see stars
  * But sometimes likes to just let you wrap those thighs around his head and hump his face, because he _really loves your thighs_
  * God he just loves how much wetter you are after you’ve cum a few times
  * And how much more relaxed and pliant you are, which makes it so much easier to do what he wants with you
  * High key a selfless sweet lover until he gets that d in you
  * His love of brutality extends to the bedroom
  * Dude is absolutely relentless when he fucks you
  * He’ll make sure it’s pleasurable, but he’s gonna want to hurt you too
  * No joke, he will pound you into the mattress with all of his strength, and put all of his weight into it
  * And those mouthwatering thighs are as strong as they look, so you’re gonna really be impaled by that huge cock when he pistons into you
  * GRUNTS WITH EACH THRUST
  * God can you just imagine????? Hnngghh
  * Like he seriously makes the best sounds
  * All gruff and deep
  * **Fucking _roars your name_ when he cums**
  * Lowkey loves when you beg him to stop and tell him to slow down and that he’s being too rough and that it hurts
  * Absolutely will not quit unless you use the safeword
  * Yeah, its _extremely_ important to have one of those with Nathan, because he is a **fucking** **beast** in bed
  * Seriously fucks you like an animal
  * Gets so lost in the carnal pleasure that all thoughts of gentleness or holding back go out the damn window
  * He’ll bite you hard enough to draw blood and it’s the best thing ever
  * _<strike>Ugh yes fucking vore me daddy</strike>_
  * Loves to lick off your blood
  * Grips you hard enough to bruise and tosses you around like a ragdoll
  * But he loves when you’re rough on him back
  * Scratch up his back til he bleeds, yank on his hair, bite his neck when he hits your gspot, cling to his broad shoulders like you’re hanging on to him for your life, like _**him fucking you is the only thing keeping you alive**_
  * And he’s cool with any position, really, because he’s strong enough to control you no matter how you’re going at it
  * Even when you ride him, he holds your waist and makes you bounce faster and harder while he fucks up into you
  * Anal anal anal anal anal ANAL
  * Really likes standing and holding you up with just his cock as you cling to his shoulders
  * And he is an absolute marvel to behold
  * He looks so magnificent above you, muscles bulging and face contorted with pleasure and eyes dark and animalistic as he fucks you slow and hard, cock plunging into you deeper than you thought possible
  * Fucks you _absolutely stupid_
  * Like dumb look on your face, drooling, can’t form a complete sentence
  * Its wonderful tbh
  * He isn’t one for words, but he’ll mumble out something about how brutal your sex was, how brutal _you_ were
  * And he will 110% write a song inspired by your sex life, so be prepared for that


	6. Charles Foster Offdensen

  * Man oh man
  * Behind that refined appearance and casual apathy, this dude is a huge perv
  * Like foreal
  * He’s the type to steal your worn panties and keep them in the inner breast pocket of his suit <strike>(right next to his heart)</strike> while he’s working
  * I’m sure all of you are wondering if he fucks you in his office
  * And I’m here to tell you that he absolutely 100% does
  * I mean, he’s a busy man, he doesn’t have time to make a trip to the bedroom every time he wants some pussy
  * Probs like 60% of your sexy times are in his office
  * Leaves the door unlocked tho because he lowkey wants Dethklok to walk in on you two
  * Lots and lots of tipsy sex, he’s always offering you a glass of wine or brandy
  * Will pour wine on your tits so he can lick it off
  * You know when Beyonce poured that super expensive bottle of champagne in a hot tub?
  * Yeah, that’s gonna happen, and he’s gonna dick you down in said hot tub immediately after
  * Biggest god damn tease in the world **seriously**
  * He’s super handsy and is always _always touching you_
  * Dude is riskier than you would expect because he’s real confident in his ability to get away with shit
  * Like he’ll grope your boobs or ass while in a room full of people when he knows no one is looking
  * Or finger you underneath the table during meetings
  * Or have you ride him while he’s on a super important phone call
  * Or even sneak you under his desk and have you blow him while he’s talking to someone else in the room
  * You get major brownie points for giving him easy access, loves when you go commando and wear a skirt or dress
  * TALL HEELS
  * Loves when you ride him in big tall heels <strike>Cardi B would be proud</strike>
  * GO BRALESS TOO
  * Will purposefully set the temp in the entirety of Mordhaus a few degrees lower so it’s cold enough for him to see your nipples get hard through your shirt
  * <strike>Sneaky bastard</strike>
  * Wear a butt plug around casually and flash it to him a few times through the day, he’ll fuck you like a god damn animal that night
  * And if you wear one of those little discreet vibes too?
  * He’ll stop whatever he’s doing, pull you into the nearest closet, and make you scream for him so loud the whole place will know what you two are up to
  * He really only cares if the band sees you fucking
  * Doesn’t give two shits about the Klokateers <strike>most of them dont live too long anyways so why does it matter what they see</strike>
  * So many Klokateers have seen you fuckin
  * Or just seen you naked
  * Charles likes to show you off, so sometimes he’ll purposefully call for one of them while he’s balls deep, and just all nonchalant give them whatever order he has while you’re writhing underneath him
  * And idk where this came from but I’ve always had the head canon that he would fuck you in a church
  * Right up on the alter like a true god damn heathen
  * Or in the confessional booth
  * _<strike>Forgive me father for I am about to SIN</strike>_
  * Reallllllly likes to watch you masturbate for him, with toys or your hand doesn’t matter
  * Sit in that plush comfy chair in front of his desk and put on a show for him
  * Or just straight up sit on his desk in front of him and spread out
  * He likes to have a close up view, after all
  * Speaking of, he just really likes to observe your body during sex
  * Like every single move you make, every muscle spasm, every squirm, he knows what they all mean because he pays super close attention
  * Dude just really likes your body
  * So much so that he’ll hire a photographer to take artistic, erotic photos of you that he has blown up really big and printed on canvas to hang in this bedroom
  * Like one of your naked silhouette
  * One where you can see his hand groping one of your breasts and you biting your lip in frame
  * One that’s just a super close up pic of your pussy
  * One where you’re bending over with your legs crossed to make a silhouette of a heart while showing off your glistening folds and asshole
  * One where he’s pulling his fingers out of you after you’ve cum and the lighting is perfect to see how wet you were, strings of your arousal still connecting his digits to you
  * One that’s a close up of his cock pulling out of your pussy, your lips gripping his shaft _tight_ to keep him inside you
  * All in black and white of course
  * Like I said, dude’s a perv
  * And he has the most beautiful, photogenic dick tho
  * Like utter perfection foreal
  * Long but not too long, girthy, defined head, smooth skin with a perfect complexion, prominent vein on the underside that drives him wild when you run your tongue along
  * You will literally_ beg_ for him to send you dick pics
  * SPANKING SPANKING SPANKING
  * Loves to punish you when you’ve been a bad girl
  * But lets be honest here, with the way he punishes you, _he doesn’t provide much incentive to be good_
  * He calls you ‘my dear’ in the streets
  * And ‘darling’ in the sheets
  * And you call him ‘sir’ <strike>all the time</strike> in the sheets
  * Ngl, all the mtl dudes love eating pussy
  * You heard it here first folks
  * And Charles is no exception
  * _Loves how you taste_
  * But also likes to experiment and have you eat and drink different things to see how it changes your pussy’s taste
  * Really likes to put his mouth on you
  * Always kisses you nice n deep when he puts the d in for the first time
  * Will be surprisingly sweet and like put little kisses on your eyelids and forehead and the tip of your nose to contrast the hard pounding he’s doing with his hips
  * _Dance for him_
  * He lives for trip teases
  * NAKED WALTZING
  * He’s not a sugar daddy per se <strike>as much as I wish he was</strike>
  * But he’s def gonna be looser with spending money on you when you’re fucking on the regular
  * The best time to ask him to buy you something expensive is right after he cums down your throat_  
_


End file.
